ChuRo  Two Sides of Love  A
by Dewdropmon
Summary: China is invited to Russia's house for an important meeting and...things happen.


A/N: What have I done? Why is my first Hetalia fan fiction a lemon?

This is a fan fiction based on a role-play that embercoral and I did on deviantART.

**Warnings**

Pairing: ChuRo (China tops. If you don't like that, then there's no point in reading further.)

Rating: R18 (There is smut so if you don't like that kind of thing, please leave now. Thank you.)

If you're still here, then all I have left to say is this: This fic is in China's POV. embercoral also wrote her own version of our RP telling the story from Russia's POV, so if you read this, please go read hers too on dA. Last of all, I hope you enjoy!

_Dear Yao,_

_I have some urgent business to discuss with you. Why don't you come by my house tomorrow evening...say...around 6? I hope I'll see you then._

_ -Ivan_

China reread the letter for probably the hundredth time since he received it in yesterday's mail. He wondered what "urgent business" Russia had to discuss with him. As far as he knew there were no issues between his nation and Russia and he was sure that his boss would have let him know if anything had happened. China glanced at his living room clock for the fortieth time that evening. 5:45pm.

"I guess I should get going if I want to get there on time, aru."

China stepped into his boots and grabbed his coat, scarf, and gloves from the chair by the front door where he'd laid them out that morning. Whatever it was, he figured it must be important; Russia hadn't addressed the letter to "My Little Yao-Yao" or referred to China as "my little Sunflower" once. He hadn't even suggested that it was about time he became one with his northern neighbor, which was usually what happened whenever Russia wrote to, called, or saw China.

China shuddered at the idea of becoming one with Russia. Secretly, he wasn't as annoyed by the larger nation as he led everyone, especially Russia, to believe. He wasn't about to tell that to anyone, however. Russia was already ridiculously persistent in his pursuit of his southern neighbor. If anyone let slip to Russia that China didn't mind the attention that much, Russia would just be even more persistent. He might even try ambushing China as he was going to bed one night and…

China shook his head savagely.

"Don't follow that line of reasoning, you won't like where it takes you, aru. Besides, I'm a proud nation, aru. I'd die before I let anyone, even Russia, force me to become one with them, aru," he muttered to himself as he crossed the border that separated his land and Russia's.

Almost immediately it began to snow, and he put on the coat, scarf, and gloves, which he had thus far been carrying in his arms. As he walked on, the snow fell more heavily and the temperature dropped several degrees. Once again he wondered how Russia could stand living in such a place, where it was cold all the time and where everyone was terrorized by General Winter. He fervently hoped he wouldn't meet Winter before he got to Russia's place...

He halted that train of thought as he caught sight of Russia's house becoming visible through the now vicious, blizzard-like snowfall. He stopped and took several deep breaths, mentally preparing himself for what he knew was about to happen. Slowly he walked up to the door, knocked, and….

Nothing

That was strange; he had been expecting the door to fly open and for an excited Russian to glomp him before he even had a chance to reach the door.

China knocked on the door again.

No answer.

He rang the bell.

No answer.

China frowned and checked his watch. was going on? Was Russia planning to ambush him at 6 on the dot? Was his clock wrong? Was Russia even at home? Perhaps he had written the letter while in a drunken stupor and had forgotten about it by the next day? No, the tone of the letter was much too polite to have been written by a drunken Russia and the handwriting was much too neat. He had seen once before what Russia's handwriting looked like when he was inebriated.

China was about to knock again when an idea occurred to him. It was a long shot, but worth a try. He reached out, grasped the doorknob, and turned it. The door swung open with a slight creak. He wandered into Russia's house, marveling, as he always did, at how big it was.

"Yiwan, aru?" He called, looking around for any sign of Russia. There was still no answer.

Making up his mind to go look for Russia, China shut the front door and stepped out of his boots. He placed them on the floor by the door before removing his gloves and putting them in the pockets of his coat, which he then removed, along with his scarf, and placed on the nearby coat rack.

_It's a good thing Ivan keeps it so warm in here_. He thought as he walked toward the living room.

"Yiwan, aru!" He called again as he walked through the living room and toward the kitchen, searching for Russia.

There was still no answer.

"I hope nothing's happened to him, aru," he murmured as he made his way toward the back of the house.

As he walked down the hall, opening every door he passed and peering into every room to see if Russia was there, he realized suddenly that he'd never been to the back of Russia's house before. In fact, he'd never been beyond that guest bathroom he passed 5 minutes back.

Finally, he finished checking every room in the house but one; there at the end of the hall was a single door. On that door was a piece of paper with a drawing of a sunflower and some words in Cyrillic that China couldn't read.

Wondering what this room could possibly be, China opened the door and stepped in. What he saw made him stop and catch his breath. There was a bed with a sunflower-print quilt; a nightstand with two picture frames; a bookshelf full of books with titles like "How to Become One with Russia (In One Easy Step)", "Communism for Dummies", and "The Communist's Comprehensive Pest Control Guide (Never Worry About Capitalist Pigs Again!)"; and an open closet. Someone had painted the ceiling to resemble the sky, the walls had been painted with a slightly sloppy sunflower field landscape, and the shag carpet was a shade of green that reminded him of grass.

China chuckled a bit at Russia's choice of reading material, marveled at the "sunflower field" he'd found in the frozen, snowy country, and then gasped as he realized that this must be Russia's bedroom. He decided that Russia must like sunflowers a lot more than he had first thought.

Looking around once more, his attention was captured by the two picture frames on the nightstand. He walked over to it, sat down on the edge of the bed, and picked up the closer of the two frames. As he looked at it, he realized that it was a frame with two different picture slots in it. In the first slot, he found a picture of himself with an extremely pissed expression on his face. _Ivan always says that he thinks I look cute when I'm all worked up_. He thought, blushing slightly. The second slot contained a photo of himself with a face as red as a beet, wearing a shy smile. _I remember when this picture was taken. Ivan convinced Alfred to get me drunk and then he came over and kissed me. Kiku was the one who took the photo. Ivan must have gotten him to take the other one too._

China smiled slightly and his eyes softened a little. He put down the frame and picked up the other one. This picture looked like a family portrait. He saw a slightly younger Ukraine holding an infant Belarus. Standing next to Ukraine, holding her free hand was a very young Russia. He looked to be about six. He was wearing a much smaller version of his usual tan coat and his white scarf looked brand new. This must have been taken right after Ukraine gave it to him.

China could do nothing but stare at the Russia in the picture. This was a Russia who was much smaller than him, a Russia who, judging from his height compared to Ukraine, would barely reach China's waist. This was a Russia that he could've picked up and held, cuddled without fear of him trying to make China one with him or trying to rape him...

As he reached this realization, China found that he could no longer hold it in.

"Kawaii, aru!" He exclaimed rather loudly.

"What was that, Jao-Jao?"

China jumped up off the bed in fright when he heard Russia's voice in his ear. He was mortified to have been caught snooping in Russia's room. He blushed furiously and quickly returned the frame to the nightstand.

"N-Nothing, aru!" He said squeakily as he blushed even more.

Russia giggled.

"Hee hee! Are you sure?" He inquired.

China, still blushing, stuttered,

U-Um, w-well, I, uh, s-see, the thing is, uh." He didn't know what had come over him. He never had trouble talking to Russia. He was still thinking of the thoughts he'd had about young Russia. That's when he realized what was stopping him from talking to him normally. It was no good; he'd have to tell him.

Gathering every bit of nerve he possessed, he walked quickly up to Russia, grabbed him around the neck, and planted a searing kiss on his lips before backing away slightly and staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I-I said I th-think you're c-c-c-cute, aru," he finished, blushing even more deeply.

Silence.

China, starting to panic a little, looked up slowly to see Russia wearing a shocked expression. A light blush was slowly creeping across Russia's face, but China barely had time to register this fact before Russia rushed forward, lifted China into the air, and spun him around a couple of times.

"Aw!" Russia exclaimed, putting China back down, "and I think you're just plain adorable!"

China was startled when Russia suddenly kissed him back and then held him to his chest in a tight embrace. He was surprised at how warm Russia was and how comfortable he felt in his arms.

"So warm, aru…." he murmured.

China felt Russia staring at him and looked up, to be met with a warm smile and a tender expression.

"Oh, Jao," Russia whispered in his ear, "I wish I could just hold you like this forever…"

"Shut up, Yiwan, aru," China scolded, then buried his face back into Russia's chest. "Shut up….and just hold me, aru."

"Hee hee hee hee!" China heard Russia giggle again before he was suddenly lifted up into Russia's arms once more. Russia sat down on the edge of his bed, and China was carefully placed on Russia's lap. He sighed deeply as Russia pulled him back into a hug and proceeded to cover his face in soft kisses.

China pressed his body as fully as he could against Russia and rubbed his cheek against Russia's, much like a cat would.

China was beginning to relax against Russia's chest as Russia softly kissed his cheek, when he felt Russia slowly taking his hair out of its ponytail. He gasped at the marvelous feeling of Russia running his fingers through his hair.

China pulled his face out of kissing range and stared at Russia for a few seconds then whispered,

"Y-Yiwan, aru…."

Suddenly, China grabbed Russia's face in his hands and kissed him roughly on the lips.

Russia moaned a little into the kiss, China noticed with satisfaction, before he broke away for a quick breath of air.

"…oh, Jao…"

China had mere seconds to notice that Russia's voice sounded completely breathless with lust before a hand was placed behind his head and he was pulled forward into a deep kiss, and his mouth was invaded by Russia's tongue. He enjoyed a brief tongue battle before he allowed Russia to take control. As Russia explored his mouth with his tongue, China explored Russia's back with his hands.

Suddenly, China jumped a bit and let out a squeak as he felt Russia's hand groping his ass. He blushed and broke the kiss to breathe.

"A little eager, are we, Yiwan, aru?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly. He resumed the kiss, pulling Russia's tongue back into his mouth and sucking hard on it. He whimpered slightly as Russia broke off again after a few moments to giggle.

"Hee hee hee…maybe…"

China gasped as Russia kissed him again, pushing his tongue even further into China's mouth and beginning to unbutton China's shirt.

"Y-Yiwan, aru!"

He hesitated for a second before kissing Russia again, pushing his tongue inside Russia's mouth this time and going on an exploration of his own while beginning to unwind Russia's scarf. He moaned at the feeling of Russia sucking intensely on his tongue and his breath hitched as Russia removed China's shirt and began trailing kisses down his neck.

China, whose fingers had gone as limp as wet noodles when Russia started kissing his neck, finally managed to unwind Russia's scarf and undo his coat and immediately set to work on his shirt. He shivered with pleasure as Russia slowly traced the shape of his chest, but that complacent smirk was beginning to annoy him.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, aru."

With that said he finished removing Russia's shirt and tossed it across the room. Without another word, he tackled Russia to the bed and straddled his waist, pinning his arms above his head and licking his left nipple. He briefly saw Russia's eyes widen in surprise before Russia tilted his head back and arched his spine. China grinned as Russia began to pant.

"Ah…Jao…you're a sly fox, aren't you? Ah…I…I like this…"

China felt himself beginning to grow hard at the lust in Russia's tone as he continued to pant. He smiled widely and nibbled gently on the nipple before moving on to the other one.

"Yiwan, aru, your face is so cute right now," he whispered in Russia's ear, feeling a shiver go up Russia's spine. China abandoned the nipple in favor of licking and kissing his way down Russia's chest toward his stomach. He heard Russia moan and felt him start panting harder.

"…Jao…ah…mmm…"

China stuck his tongue briefly in Russia's belly button before making his way down to the top of Russia's pants.

"Hmm, I think these are in the way, Yiwan, aru. Why don't I do something about that, aru?" He briefly nuzzled the rather large bulge in Russia's pants before nibbling at the fastening of said pants. He heard a gargling moan and looked up to see Russia with his mouth hanging open and a look of pleasure on his face. He tried not to laugh at Russia's expression.

"Mmmmm…Jao…ah…t-t-take them off…aaahah…quickly…"

The desperation in Russia's voice made China take pity on the poor man beneath him.

"Getting a little impatient Yiwan, aru? Well, okay, but only because you're so cute when you beg." He reached down and unfastened Russia's pants and pulled them down to reveal sunflower-print boxers, which he also removed. "Oh my, Yiwan, I never realized that you're such a large nation, aru."

He felt Russia sigh with relief at being freed from the restricting clothing, then saw him blush profusely as what China said finally registered.

"Mmmmm..." Russia moaned again.

China smirked slightly at the sight of Russia's adorable blush before parting his legs and trailing soft kisses up the inside of his thigh.

"Mmmm, such soft skin, aru..." He felt Russia's thigh twitch as his breathy whisper tickled his skin.

"Mmmm...Jao...ah...s-so good...mmm..."

China smiled at the pleasure in Russia's voice as he began to run his tongue slowly up the underside of Russia's length. He lingered near the tip and gazed up at Russia, whose eyes had rolled into the back of his head.

"Ooohohoho...ah...bozhe moĭ...aahah..."

"Are you enjoying yourself, Vanya, aru? I hope so, because I certainly am, aru." He smiled deviously and took the tip of Russia's member into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

"GAH!"

China was startled by Russia's sudden exclamation, but was prepared when Russia instinctively tried to thrust into his mouth.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast, aru." He pinned Russia down by the hips. "You leave this to me, okay, aru?"

"...aaahh...da...daaaa..."

Taking Russia's groaning as assent, China returned his attention to Russia's erection. He nibbled gently on the tip before deep-throating him. China felt Russia's hands on his shoulders, pressing down on him gently, as if trying to get more of himself inside China's mouth.

"Aaaaahaahaa...aaah...Jao...sooo...wonderful...aaaah..."

China moved up and down Russia's length, taking as much of him into his mouth each time as possible.

"Mmmmmm." He blushed slightly at the barely stifled moan that escaped him. He was growing harder and harder just from the sounds and cute faces Russia was making. He removed his mouth from Russia's member and smiled sweetly at Russia before kissing him again. He was immediately pulled into Russia's warm embrace and his kiss was returned enthusiastically.

"Mmmmm...you are amazing...Jao...aah...I've never felt...this happy before..."

China pouted a bit upon hearing this. He pulled away from Russia's lips and lay down on top of him with his head resting on Russia's chest.

"Y-You're just saying that, aru."

A strong hand lifted up China's head and he met Russia's stern gaze.

"Nyet...I mean that...for the longest time...I thought that no one cared...I felt abandoned...hollow...lost in a world of cruelty and fear...but then you came along...and something changed...suddenly I could see the light of day...your words and sweet face have filled my empty shell...with something I never thought I'd have...hope...and love...I feel loved...and I'll do anything...to make sure that you're loved, too...I love you with all of my heart, Jao...and that will never change..."

China took a deep, shaky breath as Russia kissed him on the forehead. He was surprised by this sudden, heartfelt speech.

"Y-Yiwan, aru...s-since when did you b-become so eloquent, aru?" China blushed, embarrassed by his stuttering. He rested his head on Russia's chest once more and began to speak in a slow, hesitant voice. "W-When you started chasing after me, I thought it was just because you wanted my land...my country...to be one with yours. Heh, I never would have told you this then, but I actually started falling for you quite early on...I think the thing that really made me realize how I felt about you was that time I found you in my house, wearing my clothes and eating my food. At the time I was horrified that you had managed to get in, but after Japan chased you out I felt a little...well...disappointed." He began to cry softly as he continued. "I realized that I'd fallen in love with you and I also knew that you would never feel the same way...I kept telling myself that all you were interested in was my land..." He trailed off as he felt Russia stroking his hair.

"That's not true...granted, it was one of my original goals, but..." he felt Russia heave a sigh "...they say that loneliness can give a man time to think...and I began to think for quite some time...about what happened then...and what would happen if I didn't bother to change anything...I realized that seizing land was just following the same bad example that everyone else took to...It took me until I first met you to begin doubting those plans...and all of the damned wars and bloodshed have traumatized me so much that I can't keep my head clear half the time anymore...to the point that I'm not even aware of doing something wrong..." China heard something in Russia's voice and looked up at him, alarmed to see his eyes welling up with tears. "...it's terrible...and I don't even know how to fix it...but when I look at you...I feel as though you might have the answer...I mean...you've been here longer than anyone else has...you're still thriving, even after thousands of years...I would like to think that I helped somehow...but you probably would've been even better off without me...perhaps the rumors are true...that I am nothing but a confused, immature child in a man's body...with no way to keep myself under control...I don't want to be that child...I want to find my true place in this world, Jao...and if anything...I want that place to be by your side...always..."

"Oh...Yiwan, aru..." China felt his heart throb in sympathy with Russia's emotional turmoil and a few tears leaked out of his eyes. He hugged Russia tightly, trying to reassure him. "Sometimes you do act a bit like a lost child, aru, but I understand that it isn't your fault and I want you to know that I'm here for you, aru. Yiwan, please let me help you, aru...if I'm really the thing that makes you feel sane, then I'll do everything I can for you, aru. But," and he glowered down at Russia, who flinched, "don't you dare insinuate that I'd be better off without you ever again, aru!" His voice softened and he smiled down at Russia. "Nothing could be farther from the truth, aru." He leaned down and kissed Russia passionately. "I love you, Yiwan, aru. More than anything else in the world, aru." He kissed Russia again, once more exploring Russia's mouth with his tongue. He felt a wetness dripping down Russia's face and saw that he was crying again, but he was also smiling and his eyes shone with joy.

China broke the kiss for a second to come up for air. He heard Russia murmur, "Spasibo tebe, moya lyubov," before hungrily continuing his exploration of Russia's mouth, trying to convey through the kiss exactly how much he loved the man beneath him. He ran his fingers through Russia's hair and pulled his head up slightly, trying to deepen the kiss even more. He was pulled into a tighter hug and his chest rubbed against Russia's. His tongue was sucked deeper into Russia's mouth and Russia wrapped his legs around his waist. China blushed as he felt Russia's returning erection rubbing against him, then blushed even more as he felt his own returning in response. He felt a hand on one of his cheeks and then a kiss to the same cheek and looked down to see that Russia was blushing as well. He quickly got over his embarrassment and gave Russia another soft kiss before taking Russia's erection in his hand and stroking it softly and slowly. He felt Russia heave a huge sigh of pleasure and looked up to see Russia looking at him with a huge grin on his face.

"Yiwan, aru...d-do you want this, aru? A-Are you sure you're okay with me being the one in control of this, aru?" China glanced uncertainly at Russia. He loved Russia a lot and didn't want to make him do this if he didn't want it.

Russia's response was to simply nod his head. "Da. Go right ahead...I feel that I'm ready for it now."

China swallowed nervously, and then smiled sweetly at Russia. "W-Well, okay then, aru." He offered Russia three of his fingers. "H-Here, suck on these, aru." He blushed slightly; he still couldn't believe this was actually happening. His fingers were enveloped by Russia's lips and the erotic way Russia was sucking on them made him blush harder.

Eventually his fingers were fully saturated with Russia's saliva and he pulled them from Russia's mouth.

"O-Okay, t-that's good enough, Y-Yiwan, aru.

"Hee hee! Okay, Jao."

China glanced down at Russia to find him smiling sweetly up at him, anticipation and a cute blush painted across his face. He smiled back and began to grope Russia's ass in search of his entrance. He found it and glanced at Russia again.

"Ready, aru?"

"Da, I'm ready."

He inserted the first finger into Russia and pushed it in as far as it'd go. He felt Russia flinch slightly from discomfort and wiggle his butt a little, trying to get used to the feeling. Eventually he relaxed again with a slight groan.

"Hnn...oooh...aaaah..."

Feeling Russia relax and taking his groan as a sign to keep going, he inserted the second finger and started pumping them in and out.

"Hnnng...aaah...mmmm..."

He heard a pained moan from Russia as his muscles began to contract around China's fingers. He grimaced at the expression of pain on Russia's face and felt slightly guilty. Russia was acting like he'd never been an uke before. China reflected that he probably hadn't. He stroked Russia's hair with his free hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, Yiwan, aru. I know it hurts. Just try to relax as much as possible, aru."

He continued to stroke Russia's hair as he inserted the third and final finger and started pumping them a little faster, making scissoring motions as he did so.

"Aaaaah! Hnnnnnng..."

China heard Russia cry out in pain as he was stretched wider. He felt Russia trying to relax. He smiled, then, as he suddenly heard Russia's cries turn from cries of pain to those of pleasure.

"Oooooh...aah...Jao...aah...aaaah...Daaaaahaahaa... "

China pumped his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling them all the way out.

"Okay, you're ready, aru." He heard Russia whimper quietly and take a deep breath. China smiled reassuringly at him before undoing his pants and pulling them off. His smile turned to an embarrassed blush as he suddenly remembered that this was the day he'd decided to wear his panda boxers. He pulled them down quickly and spat into his hand, which was used to lubricate his member, before placing the tip against Russia's entrance. He glanced at Russia to make sure he was ready and saw that he had closed his eyes to prepare himself.

"Mmmm...Jao...go on...aah..."

China smiled at Russia again and reached forward to briefly caress his cheek before pushing the tip of his member inside Russia.

"GAH! Aaaah! Hnnnng..."

He heard Russia gasp loudly at the tight squeeze. He took one of Russia's hands in his and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

"It's okay, Yiwan, aru. I won't move until you tell me to. Just let me know when you're ready." He continued to stroke Russia's hand gently as he waited. After a few more minutes, his hand was squeezed gently.

"...Okay...do it..."

With a small nod, China gave Russia's hand one last, gentle stroke before putting it down, grabbing Russia by the hips, and thrusting all the way into him.

"Gah! You're so tight Yiwan, aru." He caught his breath sharply in surprise at the tight fit inside of Russia and the friction on his member. He heard Russia's pained gasp and then, after a few seconds, his voice whispering.

"Oooohohoho...aah...Jao, keep going!

Complying with Russia's wishes, China started a slow, rhythmic thrusting, going deeper into Russia and increasing in speed as his pre-cum began to lubricate Russia inside. All of a sudden, he heard a pleasure filled gasp from Russia and looked up to see that his eyes were bulging.

"AAAAAAH! Sladkie vodki! Aaaah! Mmmmph!"

"Hah...hah...looks like I found...hah...the right spot, aru." He smiled with satisfaction as he realized that he must have hit Russia's prostate. He continued thrusting into Russia at that angle, speeding up slightly and ramming the spot dead on every single time.

China felt Russia beginning to move in time with his thrusting, crying out as he did so.

"AAAAH! Oooh! Jao! Jao! AAAAH! So good, Jao! You're so good! AAAAH!"

China could tell by Russia's cries that he must be getting close.

"Ah...hah...you're getting close, huh, aru? I am too, aru." With that said, he grasped Russia's neglected member and stroked it roughly in time with his thrusting. He could tell from the look in Russia's eyes that the other had nearly reached the breaking point.

"AAAAH! Jao! Jao! JAO! **AAAAAAAAHHH!**"

China suddenly found his hand full of Russia's seed as the larger man arched his back and let out a cry of release. At the same time, China was driven over the edge as Russia's entrance contracted tightly around his member.

"Y-Yiwan, aru! Y-Yiwa-ha-han!"

He spilled deep inside of the other man and collapsed on top of him, completely exhausted. He felt Russia's chest moving at a sleep-like pace beneath him and his hand resting on his head, stroking his hair.

"...Jao...Jao..."

China lazily opened one eye and looked up at Russia, his gaze thick with warmth, tenderness, and love. He leaned up on his elbows and pulled himself out of Russia before collapsing on top of him once more and snuggling into his chest, trying not to fall asleep. He smiled softly as Russia leaned in to kiss his forehead and pull the quilt over both of them before lying back down. China sighed in contentment and snuggled closer as he was wrapped in Russia's arms.

"...I love you, Jao...forever..."

China heard Russia's declaration of eternal love just as he was about to drift off, and roused himself enough to whisper, "I love you too, Yiwan, aru...always...forever..." before he, too, lost consciousness.


End file.
